NONE YET
by bella-cullen-23191
Summary: NONE YET STILL THINKING


Chapter One

**Chapter One**

**The End**

"Mommy!! Daddy!!" I screamed out as my parents were slowly awaiting death each second," Don't! Go!" I yearned for my parents to stay alive but I did not wish to think of them going to be gone forever.

"We will always be with you, Bella. We love you very much, just don't forget all you strength you have with in you." As my Mother whispered her last words to me.

"Your Mother and I will be going now but before I go I want to say to you that there are things such called vampires and werewolves, they do exist in this world but, be aware that there are some nice and not so nice. I must go now I love you my darling…" I could not hear any more breathing I sobbed quietly knowing they could not come back, I whimpered in pain as for my heart was torn in two. "Don't go, please just don't go."

One hour later paramedics arrived to pick up my parents dead bodies, "When did they die?" a strong huge looking man asked.

"I think it was around midnight…." I whispered as loud as I could, as you could see streaks of tears rolling down my face.

"Everything is going to be ok, just don't give up total hope of living without your parents, they went to a good place in heaven and you know what they will always be watching over you." He said trying to stop my sobbing,but nothing could stop me now for I had no family with me.

"But if they left why did they leave me? Why did they not take me with them if it is such a great place? Sir, do you think I even have a meaning in life?" I asked as I was sobbing like crazy and then I realized he was not there next to me anymore, "Sir, what do you think happened?" "Vampire venom, they were either trying to live forever or a vampire killed them for fun game…. Despicable." He replied. So does that mean my parents were trying to live forever by getting bitten or something from a vampire or were they just killed? I may never know what really happened but one thing was for sure it had something to do with a vampire.

**Chapter Two**

**An Opening**

As I slowly walk down he sidewalk coming home from school I was remembering as much as I could about my parents, what they looked like, what they wore, and what they said. As I walk inside my home all alone as usual, I get out some Cheez-It's and start to eat well, doing my homework. Today was my birthday and that sad day my parents died. I am now going to be 14 and still living alone, why I am living alone is because all my other relatives have died from those so-called "vampires". I remember the words my Father spoke before he died. Vampires!! That was it! If I could somehow change into a vampire then I could live forever and not have to die like my parents did but if I was going to try and turn into one how would I do it? Or what would happen to me if I did?

The next day was Saturday and I went for a walk around the block and, I live in a very poor neighbor hood, as I was walking down an ally way a man came up behind me and suddenly held me tight and took me into a shack then tied me to a chair. "Now before I kill my prey I want to acknowledge I am a vampire so this will be quick and painless." He leaned over slowly as suspense rose I blurted out "A vampire! Please turn me into one of your species, oh please!" "Huh? This is unusual, why do you want to be changed and you know what, since your wanting it I wont give it but, if your really looking for it first go to Henrick's School For Vampires, learn how to deal there and blend in then go find yourself someone else to turn you into one, I will be watching and waiting until you do…" suddenly I was untied and he left lithely. But, could this really be true of what he says? But, I am not sure if it is true or not.There is one thing certain though I want to go to that school if it kills me or not!

**Chapter Three**

**Henrick's School For Vampires**

This would be dangerous. Going into a vampire school when humans are not aloud! Only three steps away will I be going in and maybe never come out? As I stepped in the school looked magnificent! I made my way over to the office there and asked for what room I would be in, class 2B. I shivered well walking for afraid of what will be inside the classroom but so far it looks like a grand boarding school! BUMP BUM, BUMP BUM, BUMP BUM… I was in the classroom as everyone stared at my arrival. " Um, hi my name is Bella and this is the class I was assigned too." I handed a piece of paper over to my new teacher, "Well Bella, welcome now you may go take a seat over next to Mr. Cullen there. I walked as lithely as I could not trying to embarrass my self for I was going to sit next to the cutest boy I have ever seen!! "Now as I was teaching, blood tablets are not always the greatest thing to use all the time when you have not had a good meal every once in a while. Now as you all know the Volturi run the vampire world, our thing is to not get in trouble with them for they make all the rules to the vampire race. So if you drink human blood do not take more than one human for if you take more than that it can be a habit everyday and then too many people will be dead and the volturi will notice and then come and fix it… and so you know by fix means kill for who is responsible for the miss haps. Now I hope you all took notes down on what I said about the Volturi and blood tablets. But, for you Miss…. Swan, just copy Edwards there." She was finished as everyone started to write down notes as I did Edward passed me his notes and told me witch notes they were. "Now time for gym off with you! Oh Edward show Miss Swan around here and make sure she does not get lost" we scurried out of there as fast as possible. "Um Edward I do not have a gym clothes where should I get my own pair?" I asked bravely. "I would ask the gym teacher, now may I ask where are you from?" as he spoke it was like beautiful words just dazzling you "Um thanks, I will have to get back to you on the question I need to go ask now see you later after class or what ever…"


End file.
